Drabbles
by HizaChii
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles focused on Inuyasha and Kagome. Come with me on this rollercoaster of ups and downs as we navigate various themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Almost.**

"_Be with me_."

The rain pounded into the dense soil, deafening for human ears, but not his. Never his. She knew better than that. Kagome's hands clenched the fabric of her top, the weight of the material like heavy chains, pulling her downwards. One step, two steps, her feet soundless in the onslaught. He wouldn't look at her, _couldn't_ look at her. His face was turned to the side, observing the sway of the leaves, the bending of branches, anything but _her_.

"_Please_."

A flinch. He had heard her but still he turned away. Her face fell, the hands around her stomach trying desperately to hold her together. She went to take another step but instead found herself falling to her knees. Her crumpled form covered in mud and water, the tears on her face mixed in well enough that he could almost pretend they didn't exist. _Almost_. Everything with her was always an _almost_.

He could _almost_ hold her.

_Almost_ kiss her.

_Almost_ be with her. Always an _almost_.

Her voice ached, yet she called out to him anyways. Desperately trying to get him to acknowledge her. Still he looked away. She could not continue to live her life in the boundary between _almost_ and _always_. She curled in on herself, fists white and face in her knees, body wracking with sobs.

Kikyo would _always_ be in his heart.

Kikyo would _always_ be his priority.

He would _always _belong to her.

Kagome would _always_ only ever be _almost _enough.

Despite her dedication, despite her commitment, and despite her overflowing love for Inuyasha...That would _always_ be too little for his heart. _Almost_ but not quite. So close, but not completely there. _Almost_ wasn't enough for her any longer. It was time for him to choose.

She had _always_ been his _almost_.

Now she _always_ would be.

* * *

**AN:** I haven't written in a few years, so I apologize if this comes across rough. I'm still trying to shake off the rust. This is the first of a series of InuKag drabbles, the themes will vary, so I'm sorry to start on such a sad note...Just what I was drawn into at the moment! I hope you enjoyed and will return for the following chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am too.**

A clawed hand brushed against the palm of her own before taking hold. Kagome's free hand went to her mouth, trying desperately to muffle the giggles waiting to escape. Inuyasha could be so cute sometimes. Peeking through her bangs, she could see he wasn't looking at her but there was a splash of red visible on his skin. She sucked in a small breath, pushing down the laughter, and turned away when he started to look her way. She began walking, pulling her half demon along with her, so that they wouldn't fall behind the group.

Sango glanced her way, being sure Inuyasha didn't notice. She looked to their linked hands, then to the wolf demon just ahead of her with a slight roll of her eyes. Miroku kept his eyes forward, but a slight smile pulled the edge of his lips upwards as he continued speaking with Koga. The wolf had come to seek them out after receiving a request from a connected clan that would require the assistance of a priestess. Kagome, being the only priestess he personally knew, was obviously the first pick. Despite Koga's respect for her marriage and his own fresh engagement to Ayame, Inuyasha still didn't take well to his arrival. _'Old habits die hard, I guess_.' She was so distracted that she nearly missed the sound of her own name.

"Kagome?"

Her head jerked up, a blush covering her cheeks when she saw Koga looking her way. She coughed a few times, clearing her throat, and blocked out the sight of her smirking husband from her peripheral.

"I'm sorry...What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a break once we reach the next village since we still have at least a day's walk ahead of us?"

She nodded her head in agreeance, smiling to help put any worry he may have to rest. It didn't seem to work as his face scrunched in confusion. Luckily, Miroku wrapped his arm around Koga's shoulders, pulling him forward and beginning a dramatic speech on how to ensure his upcoming marriage lasts. Sango heaved a deep sigh, but followed the duo anyways. The years Kagome had spent away always seem so much longer whenever she watches them. She always knew they were in love, but she missed everything, their marriage, their children. The gap was so large she feared she could never close it, that she would never be able to be as close with her friends as she once was. Even Koga had changed, grown, matured. Yet she felt as though she was the same fifteen year old that fell down her family well all those years ago.

She felt herself get tugged back when she went to take her next step, almost falling off balance. Confused, she turned to look at Inuyasha, his face mere inches from her own. She nearly squeaked in surprise, but he covered her mouth and began pulling her into the nearby forest. She wanted to protest, looking to their group. However, after seeing the smile on Sango as Miroku transferred his touch from Koga to his wife, she felt a pang in her heart. The pain of being left behind blooming across her chest into a dull ache, she allowed herself to be dragged along. She looked to her feet, lost in her thoughts.

Not long after, she bumped into Inuyasha's back, stumbling a few steps back and looking up to meet his gaze. The breath caught in her throat, the intensity in his eyes unexpected. No words were said, but she understood what he was trying to convey.

'_I love you_.'

His hand came up to caress her jaw, careful to avoid injury on his path to the hair at her nape. His breath was warm as he brought his face to her own, lips hovering above her's, before he captured her in a kiss. Gentle at first, then harsh as his desperation came through. Her friends weren't the only ones that changed in those years.

'_You are everything to me_.'

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. A few steps and her back met with the bark of the nearest tree, offering necessary resistance so that her husband could press himself as near to her as physically possible. Their rhythm was frantic, every touch couldn't slow down. They had lost so much when the well closed. They didn't know how to be slow and careful, always struggling to make up that time. A gasp escaped her as his fangs grazed the sensitive flesh on her neck.

'_Never leave me again_.'

Tears came to her eyes and her hands tangled themselves in his long silver locks, tugging him back for another kiss. They momentarily broke away, their chests heaving and faces red. Night had fallen around them, but they couldn't bring themselves to return to the others. Instead, they sought refuge beneath the exposed roots of a large tree, wordlessly falling into one another. Their kisses becoming longer, their fingers adventuring further, and their clothes becoming lighter. They would never grow tired of these moments alone, moments where they could just be.

'I will always be with you.'

Kagome could felt content as she drew patterns in the flesh of his chest, her breaths coming slower as she began to drift off in her beloved's arms. His fingers combed through her curls, allowing her to relax. Her eyes slid closed and she let out a small sound as he shifted beneath her, his lips against her her ear as he whispered, "I am so glad you came back." A smile lit up her face, eyes opening as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I am too."

* * *

**AN:** I feel like this is a _biiiiiiiit_ off...but at least it's happier than the first, right? Again, I hope you continue to give me a shot as I get back into things!


End file.
